Amor prohibido
by Von C
Summary: Ino no quiere continuar con su vida si Itachi no es parte de ella. ItaIno. Oneshot. Muerte de un personaje. Traducción y adaptación. Historia escrita por Korra Morgenstern7.


**Resumen:** Ino no quiere continuar con su vida si Itachi no forma parte de ella. ItaIno. Oneshot. Muerte de un personaje. Traducción y adaptación. Historia escrita por Korra Morgenstern7.

 **Nota de la traductora/adaptadora:** Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, así como este fanfic tampoco me pertenece dado que la autora de esta historia es Korra Morgenstern7, yo solamente me he limitado a traducirla y adaptarla al español bajo su permiso, por lo tanto conserva todos sus derechos de autor.

* * *

Amor prohibido.

"Veo el resto de mi vida cuando te miro a los ojos". Balbuceó Ino mientras miraba al hombre que estaba frente a ella, sus bellas facciones eran casi plateadas bajo la pálida luz de la luna. Sus fríos ojos negros la miraban con una expresión vacía, pero Ino vio más allá de ese vacío, vio algo profundo pero familiar, algo hermoso pero peligroso, algo que solo ella podía ver, algo reservado solamente para ella. El frío viento del bosque le hacía sentir escalofríos por todo su cuerpo, ya que solo llevaba la parte superior y una falda, pero no le importaba, no es que ella pudiera ver a la persona que amaba cuando quisiera, o donde quisiera. El bosque de noche era la única posibilidad.

"Entonces seguramente verás tu muerte" Dijo el hombre de la capa negra con nubes rojas en su habitual tono sin emoción ninguna. Esa voz la sentía como una flecha, una flecha de amor llena de veneno mortal. Pero esa arma perforó su corazón hace mucho tiempo.

"No me importa". Declaró Ino. "Mientras sea por ti".

Itachi sonrió. "Tonta".

"Esa es una de las cosas que amas de mi". Dijo Ino tratando de hacer que el Uchiha se volviera más cariñoso, para que le mostrara ese extraño lado que a ella le importaba. Pero él estaba diferente hoy, incluso más frío de lo normal. La respuesta que ella esperaba obtener, desafortunadamente, no salió de la boca del hombre del pelo oscuro y eso entristeció la expresión de Ino.

"Ino". Itachi dijo su nombre con gracia, acariciando su mejilla suavemente. Aunque lo sintiera frío, Ino se hundió en su caricia, sin querer saber nada más que aquello para siempre. Él se inclinó hacia adelante y sus labios se tocaron. Itachi adoraba ese sabor a fresa y vainilla, dejándose sumergir por completo en ellos, porque él sabía que sería la última vez que tendría el privilegio de sentirlos de nuevo.

Con un dolor horrible en su corazón ya muerto, se alejó, sin dejar de observar la mirada rota de sus ojos azules. "Ita…".

"No hables". Dijo Itachi y atrapó su barbilla entre sus dedos, mientras sus los ojos carmesí se encontraban con los aguamarina de Ino. Ella lo observó con una mirada suplicante pero él se mantuvo taciturno. "Esta es la última vez que me verás".

"No. Iré contigo". Le dijo Ino con firmeza, aferrándose a la última esperanza de que él reconsiderara esa decisión.

"Morirás si lo haces". Sinceramente, ¿pensó que ella no lo sabía?

"Es mejor que una vida sin ti". Dijo Ino, sintiendo que las lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Ella simplemente lo amaba demasiado como para dejarlo ir. El amor prohibido es verdaderamente el más dulce, pero al mismo tiempo es el más amargo.

"Es mejor morir que vivir por alguien como yo". Itachi la miró por última vez antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a alejarse. Sabía lo que ella haría, él sabía que su camino iría a mejor. Pero era mejor así, vivir por él solo llenaría su vida con más tristeza. Después de unos segundos, escuchó un ruido sordo y se paralizó en el lugar, una sola lágrima se deslizó por su ojo derecho. Con dolor, agonía, furia y tristeza, se giró para encontrarse con lo que esperaba ver, pero aún le dolía tanto como si él se sorprendiera al verlo. Sus ojos negros se volvieron rojos cuando, por última vez, miró a la bella rubia kunoichi que yacía en el suelo sucio, con un cuchillo kunai apuñalado profundamente en su pecho, coloreando su grácil piel, así como su boca con sangre carmesí.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** Estoy recogiendo peticiones para más historias ItaIno.

 **Nota de la traductora/adaptadora:** Saludos a todos (especialmente a RocioFri por su amabilidad conmigo y a la encantadora escritora de esta historia, Korra Morgenstern7). Esta vez traigo una historia bajo el brazo en que el protagonista no es más ni menos que el gran Itachi. Ambos jóvenes se ven obligados a verse a escondidas dado que el Akatsuki continua siendo una amenaza para Konoha de ahí el título "Amor prohibido" tornando de dramatismo la historia. Este decide alejarse de ella por su propio bienestar y ella toma la decisión que acabará con su vida. Es un triste final. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo traduciéndolo así que escribidme vuestras opiniones en un comentario para que siga traduciendo historias. Así como si también tenéis alguna sugerencia sobre alguna historia en inglés que os gustaría ver traducida en español o alguna duda respecto a la historia puesto que estaré encantada de atenderlos. Nos vemos en la próxima historia.


End file.
